This invention relates to an adjustable lamp assembly. It relates particularly to a table or desk lamp that is easily adjusted by the user to an inclined or tilted position to direct the light source as needed or to an inclined or tilted position for decorative or aesthetic effects.
Table lamps are usually made with a fixed decorative base designed to rest upon a horizontal table top or similar surface. A table lamp is usually not adjustable, except for light intensity, to either specifically direct the light source or for decorative or aesthetic effects. Desk lamps are usually made with a fixed functional base designed to sit upon or be attached to a horizontal desk top or similar work station surface. Desk lamps are frequently adjustable to allow the user to direct the light source to a specific work area on the surface of the desk or work station. Desk lamp adjustments usually are made by an adjustable shade or by an adjustable support arm. Most adjustable desk lamps are primarily functional and lack aesthetic appeal.